Alice's Paper Heart
by Shoelace83
Summary: Alice and the other five are long-time best friends, and hide nothing from each other. But Alice learns two life-changing secrets all in the same night- Bella is in love with Edward, and Emmett loves Rosalie. One problem- Rose and Edward are dating.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the morning sonata of birds chirping and the easy, gentle wind blowing the tiny branches in various directions, causing them to occasionally brush casually against my bedroom window. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, causing just enough darkness to linger on in the beautiful, clear sky. The sounds and beauty of spring time washed through my room, my alarm not having a chance to go off even once before I turned it off.

My head was still swimming and my eyes were a tad groggy, but I was definitely awake. It felt good to just go at your own pace, wake up on your own time. To be awoken by the gentleness of nature instead of an annoying, man-made alarm gave the day a great start.

I challenged the sun to a race, betting I could get ready before it completely consumed the day with daylight. I washed the rest of my sleepiness away with a warm, soothing shower, and then threw on some denim skinny jeans that made my tiny, stick-like legs to look even thinner, and one of my favorite button up blouses with ruffles down the middle, seeming to make a cute little river out of the buttons on my blouse.

I threw myself happily inside my bathroom after giving a quick smile to the nature outside my window, seeing the sun was not coming anywhere close to winning my challenge. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror. I gave my pale face a quick wash and applied some of my oil-free make-up. I went easy on the black eyeliner for the day, threw on some cute, light berry colored blush, black, casual mascara and finished it off with a helping of cherry-flavored lip gloss. I gave myself two thumbs up in the mirror and giggled at my silly gestures to my reflection.

My hair was the REAL challenge. I had to make it look good today- the past few days this week it looked less than decent. I combed through my black do, the ends of my hair resembling the arrows on a compass. Somehow, I eventually got it perfect, and when I did, I sprayed on some expensive hairspray to lock it in place. Looking at the finished product in the mirror, I released a bright smile and ran back to my room and shot a quick look out my mirror.

Success! I had emerged victorious. Mr. Sun had come up some more, but not completely. Mary Alice Brandon had won the race.

I slipped on some black flats that just kind of sat there alone on my bedroom floor whereas the rest of my shoes were organized nicely in my closet. When I saw the glossy texture and the small ribbon on the top, I had to slip them on. When I looked at myself in my full-body mirror, I giggled to myself in excitement. Today was going to be a good day.

I waltzed gracefully, silently into my mother's bedroom, not making a single creaking noise as my tiny feet stepped across the carpeted floor. When I reached her bedside I gave her a small, tiny kiss on the forehead, and then left her snoring self in her room to sleep.

I literally broke into a sprint on my way to my tiny blue car. Jumping into the driver's seat under the perfectly blue sky never felt so right. The sun had finally popped out of hiding, and it shone brighter than it ever had before. The engine roared to life and I grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, preparing to face the day with anything it had coming for me. The light from the window next to me reflected on the purity ring on my ring finger on my right hand and the shiny bangles on my wrists that swayed in each and every direction as I moved the steering wheel, leading my car to the High School. On my way there, I turned on my old trusty radio, and blasted "I'm Walking on Sunshine" at top volume. I sang the lyrics loudly, not afraid of what anyone might think of a crazy girl screaming in her car all alone driving down the street in her tiny, compact blue car.

Driving up to the school parking lot, I looked for a parking place. I found one near the building that seemed to scream "Alice!" but this exclamation was only part of my imagination.

"Alice!"

That, however, was not.

Emerging from the driver seat, I was nearly mauled over by a two-person stampede. One with brunette hair that lay wavy and beautifully combed a little past her shoulders. She wore jeans, as always, and a little green sleeveless hoodie-type shirt with front pockets that had a low cut, and under it she wore a long sleeved, much paler green tee. It sounds strange, but she made it work. Her eyes seemed to shine, even though she had a small grin on her face that spelt out "fake happiness".

"Bella!" I returned her greeting. I hugged her tightly.

The other individual stood behind Bella, looking for her turn. I gave her a great big hug, nearly knocking her on the ground. Bella laughed behind us.

Rosalie was the literal definition of beauty. Her long, perfect blonde hair, her thin, amazing figure, her gorgeous blue eyes and every unique outfit she wore put together some sort of immortal goddess. She was such a beautiful person, not only on the inside, but also in the heart.

"Al, I'll have you know I rode to school today with intentions that you'd join me for a round of coffee along with Edward and Bell."

I turned and smiled at Bella, and for a quick second there I thought I saw some sort of hint of worry. But Bell had nothing to worry about, did she? I decided I would ask her later. She somehow hid her worry with a bright smile and more sparkle from her eyes.

"Yeah." I accepted her invitation.

"Well, c'mon." Rose giggled. She grabbed my wrist and led me away from my car.

Bella Swann, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon all walked into the school building together with our arms locked together, forming a three-woman chain, with bright smiles and heavy hearts.

And because things don't last forever, like friendship, that was the last time we would ever do that.


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE my two reviewers. : ) Thank you for your support!

Here's Ch. 2. R&R please!

----------

Rosalie at my left, and Bella at my right, we pranced into the school building arm-in-arm, laughing loudly and talking like we hadn't seen each other in years. You could say we were acting like long-lost sisters. I would occasionally glance in Bell's direction to see if the hint of worry would come back, or if the fake happiness had made another mark. And sometimes the signs were there, and sometimes they weren't.

Rosalie's bright smile stayed prominent throughout our waltz among the halls together. Her violet-blue eyes seemed to illuminate every inch of space she walked through. She sported a black and white, long, knee-covering sweater with horizontal stripes, wearing black tights underneath; the sleeves were up to her elbows. The dress was a tight fit, making her slim figure look even more amazing. With it she wore beautiful, expensive jewelry that glittered in the light of her own presence. She was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful people I or anyone else had ever seen.

When it was time to bid farewell to my comrades, we went our separate ways to our homerooms. Home rooms were divided alphabetically, so you can probably guess that Hale, Swann and Brandon weren't in the same homeroom. I took tiny, pixie-like steps into the classroom, took my seat nearest to the window, and ignored the boys in the row next to me cackling away about how it was game-day and whatnot.

-----------------------------

I sat in my desk in the front of Mrs. Pratt's homeroom anxiously, tapping my knuckles against my desktop like I did whenever I was extremely nervous. And why was I nervous? It was the first football game of the season- and the ever so famous starting receiver? An MVP in his own right baby- yours truly, Edward Masen.

My knuckles caused a sweet rhythm as I tapped them anxiously on my desktop. I felt loose and hyper, ready to get in the game.

I wanted that shock of adrenaline as I felt the tough football make an audible _POP!_ as it was flung against my chest and into my waiting arms- I wanted to hear the crowd roar as I literally sailed across the field- mocking the defensive player who dared try to stop me. I wanted to sweat like mad. I wanted to feel my rapid pulse pound all over my body. I wanted to hear them call the name of the one, the only, Edward Masen.

I wanted to see the faces of girls light up, I wanted to hear them scream, not just for my victory but because of my grace and speed and power.

I wanted to hear my team run like mad behind me, yelling in excitement as I crossed the ten yard numbers that lined the field… 40… 30… 20…

_Touchdooooowwwn, home team! Another one scored by the incredible Edward Masen! The pass was made by Quarterback Emmett McCarty and caught by Edward Masen! What a team!_

The crowd screams and yells and stomps and calls our names… the cheerleaders scream and jump up and down… Coach on the sidelines and the other non-first stringers standing to their feet and yelling in joy.

Breaking my trance was the sound of Principal Cullen's voice on the intercom. When he spoke loudly, softly and clearly, it almost seemed like the day was half-over for we footballers. We all felt this surge of electricity bolt through our veins. I glanced behind me, one seat back, at my best friend, Emmett McCarty. We had known each other since second grade, and had been best friends ever since. I turned my body completely around in my seat to face him.

He threw up his hand for a guy high-five. I threw mine below his and he slapped his hand hard into mine, grabbing it upon contact and using his other hand to give me a slightly painful slap on the back.

"Eddie old boy," started Emmett, his eyes wide with excitement. He wore a backwards baseball cap and his jersey with faded blue jeans and his favorite leather belt. He was definitely in game mode. If his clothes weren't proof enough, the sound in his voice was a low, masculine, and tough.

One of my infamous crooked smiles painted my face. "McCarty, my man," I returned his greeting with one of my own.

"Partners, brothuh." He said confidently, then finally letting go of my hand.

"Morning, Students and Staff." Said Principal Cullen. And though he had been my principal all year here at Forks High, he still scared the hell out of me.

It was almost as if hearing the announcements start, knowing he would soon announce the first game day, got us even MORE pumped. On a day like this, the guys were excited by anything. I heard them all inhale sharply and move closer to Em and I. I even think I heard one of our defensive linemen giggle.

"We have quite a few announcements this morning, so listen intently. Students, last week I had given suspension notices to three families. As you can probably tell, I'm not pleased. We need to be the best high school we can be, and do what we can to stay out of trouble."

Still facing Emmett, I gave him a raised eyebrow and a smile, trying to hold back a laugh. He rolled his eyes. As always, Principal Cullen started off his morning announcements with some of the least useful information. Emmett looked up at the intercom with a disgusted look on his frightening face, blowing a frustrated sigh and a distasteful ping in his eyes. Growing impatient, he looked at me and nodded. I released my loud laugh.

"Mom was pissed. Dad just kind of laughed." Emmett said, keeping his facial expression straight. I had to laugh some more. "She was cooking meatloaf too. And she looked really funny, slicing up onions with such force- she should know by now not to be cooking with sharp utensils right before I come home."

I could see it clearly: Emmett bringing that blasted note home with one of his infamous "no worries" speeches at the ready, and upon handing to it his father hearing his mother start an outrageous fit, swinging her chopping knife around, spilling sauce everywhere like it was blood. I threw my head back and laughed uncontrollably. By now Emmett had explained to the other guys why I was laughing so hard, and they were laughing with me. A perfect start to game day- laughing loudly about stupid stuff with the guys.

After about thirty seconds of Principal Cullen ranting on about grades and "academic performance," the Forks High Football Team finally heard what we were waiting for.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm students, I know today is a very special day for our sports staff- first football game of the season!! Go get 'em, Spartans!"

He said it with loud force and enthusiasm, making the whole classroom yelp at once with cheers and "Yeah!"'s and "Go Spartans!"

Despite being serious and frightening, Principal Cullen still got just as pumped as we did on game day, which never shocked anyone. He was Head Coach of almost every sports team there was, for the guys at least, before he was promoted to Principal. I think everyone, even the teachers, longed for the days that he was Coach Cullen and not Principal Cullen, because it was almost as if the promotion changed him. He wasn't any fun anymore. He was serious and bitter. We even called him Coach Cullen out of habit sometimes, and the teachers still call him that.

But nonetheless, he still showed up at every game, like the memories were too bittersweet to completely leave them behind. I couldn't blame him- when we got excited about sports here at Forks, we got completely pumped.

We were still standing and completely going insane as he announced the whereabouts and time of the game, and during the chaos I turned my head to a smiling, downward looking Mrs. Pratt, almost as if she was embarrassed about her joy in hearing Coach Cullen resume to his normal self for about a minute or two. I let her have her moment and smiled in her direction, feeling warmth in me as she giggled at the sound of his ranting.

Her moment however, was interrupted slightly by the cracking of the door, like the person entering the room was frightened. The timid little figure stepped into Ms. Pratts room in the middle of the chaos, and no one seemed to notice her except me. She held a paper in her hand.

She, though shy and quiet, was immensely beautiful. I didn't even recognize her at first. Her eyes literally seemed to shine, and her brunette hair lay unbothered like a veil on her back. She smiled in Ms. Pratt's direction, and Ms. Pratt smiled back. Her smile is what nearly knocked me off my feet; beautiful and unique, unlike anything I had seen before.

I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help scanning her up and down, trying to figure out who she was. And when it finally hit me, I felt my head start to swim in different, confusing directions.

"Bella…?" it was a mere whisper, but almost as if she heard me, she turned to face me and gave me one of her beautiful smiles that I had never noticed before, and gave me a small wave with her fingers. I waved back, still staring like an idiot.

Bella had been one of my best friends for years, along with Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, and my beautiful, elegant, three-year girlfriend Rosalie. Why had I never noticed that she was so gorgeous before? Was I too busy staring down the shirt of Jessica Stanley when she tried to flirt with me in the hallways? Or was I too occupied with Rosalie, the Queen Bee of the school?

_Damn, Ed, you're a pig. _I thought, nauseated at my own thoughts.


End file.
